percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aionia Kanonas (Eternity)
Aionia Kanonas, literally "Eternal Rule" in Greek, was a powerful Greatsword and the Symbol of Power of Zagreus/Aion who was destined to reign over Eternity. Aionia Kanonas was the Sword of Eternity and was born alongside the first Protogenoi from the gaping maw of Chaos, wielded by Chronos as he sorted out the entirety of the Universe into the form it is now and then passed down to Ouranos who used its power to enforce his reign of terror over the Universe, it was finally believed to be destroyed when it destroyed itself in defiance rather than choose to be wielded by Kronos. The blade was sentient and godly in its own right, shattering itself it fell from the heavens in a million pieces as meteors however its different shards must have been collected by Gaia in time for it to be reforged by her, Zeus and Rhea following the first birth of Zagreus. Characteristics Aionia Kanonas is a Greatsword, a two-handed Sword with the blade itself being one meter and thirty centimeters long with the handle, guard and pommel being fifty centimeters in length. The handle, guard, pommel and the central core of the blade seem to be a black iron-like substance (possibly Stygian Iron). It seems to have a shiny milky-amber blade, and it was claimed that it was forged from Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, Imperial Gold and Silver. The Sword itself was shaped similar to a cross, the handle had a horizontal guard with the blade producing from the center of it parallel to the handle itself. History Pre-Kronos' Reign Aionia Kanonas was the very first and strongest weapon born from Chaos's maw alongside Gaea, Nix, Erebos and the Universal Egg - that birthed Chronos and the Big Bang. Succeeding Chaos, Chronos took Aionia Kanonas into his hand as the first and greatest Symbol of Power, and organized the post-explosive birth of time-space by shaping the Universe. And so the Protogenos of Time became the first wielder of Aionia Kanonas, the "Eternal Rule". Chronos decided to leave, going to sleep in the maw of Chaos, Chronos passed Aionia Kanonas down to Chaos and Gaea's son: Ouranos. Ouranos then went on to marry his mother, and proclaimed himself the ruler of the world, he went on to breed many more children including the Hekatonkheires, Cyclopes and Titans. Eventually, Ouranos in his tyranny was overthrown by his son Kronos with the aid of his mother, however when Kronos attempted to take the blade it shattered in a million pieces and fell from the Heavens as meteors. Reforged Aionia Kanonas was later be reforged by Gaia with the aid of Rhea and Zeus, it was promised that Zagreus would succeed Chronos and Ouranos to wield the blade, and bring a new era of prosperity. Despite being reforged, Zagreus perished due to the machinations of Hera and the blade went unused, none of the Gods since its reforging could wield the blade and its power. It went unused, until it was used as the perfect object in which to seal away Aion, Zagreus' Roman aspect that continued endless war against Greece and Athena. Capabilities Aionia Kanonas is the first and greatest weapon, Trivia *'Aionia Konanos' had a unique method of being forged, additionally, it is said to have been forged by Gaia herself rather than Hephaestus. Category:Weapons Category:Symbols of Power Category:HubrisP